thecworiginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominic Blackwell
Dominic Blackwell '''is a powerful witch who appears in the Second Season of the Originals. '''Dominic is the second born son of Christopher and Esther Blackwell, the younger brother of Thomas Chamberlain, Carson Blackwell, Harrison Blackwell, Grayson Blackwell and Anna Blackwell, the uncle of Chazarrae Blackwell, Harper Blackwell, Christian Blackwell, Thomas Blackwell, Nicholas Blackwell, Kaiaphas Blackwell-Pierce, Jacob Blackwell, Unborn Niece, Rose Blackwell, Hope Chamberlain, Hayzyl Chamberlain, Lillian-Rose Blackwell, and Sophia Blackwell, the grandson of Silas Balcoin, the nephew of Dahlia and a descendent + follower of The Hollow. Dominic is also the father of Elizabeth Blackwell. Dominic is a member of the Blackwell Family, Chamberlain Family a member of the Blackwell Circle and The Hollow's Coven and the Ally of The Hollow's High Priest. History |-|100 A.D.= Early History and Esther with baby Dominic]] Dominic was born in the Kingdom of Norway as the second son of Christopher and Esther Blackwell. Described by his mother, he was the "Joy" of her life. Dominic had a rather close relationship with his mother than his other siblings. He was also controlled by people. |-|Original Vampires= Dominic happened to escape when his siblings were turned into vampires all but Adalyn. After they were turned he mentioned in Meet Your Maker that he hid from his father so he wouldn't be able to cast the spell on him. Dominic has a strong hate for the vampire species but with exceptions his little brother Thomas (Who he is fairly close to) his wife Charlotte and their two daughters Hope and Hayzyl Chamberlain. |-|Turning to The Hollow= After Christopher pushed him to far he turned to the Hollow that was raised by his little brother. He is a very close ally to The Hollow and would do anything it takes to raise it. Dominic is the assistant to The Hollow's high priest his younger brother Thomas Personality Dominic appears to be a very loyal person while it suits his own goals. This is enough to suit Carson's approval of him though he's also willing to forgo such trust if it means getting what he wants, which makes him very ambitious. He also said that he loves children but on the other end of The Hollow he must sacrifice them, but has made an exception to protect his nieces and nephews. Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Dominic is a very powerful and formidable witch and determined as "A force to be reckoned with". He is very skilled in Dark Magic and Santeria. He is also described by his niece "Great" and "Powerful". He himself is a very powerful witch and still fears his father, but revealed by Chris himself, that some of his siblings fear him. The mere mention of his name can strike fear from miles away. He also shows knowledge in purification spells. Weakness Dominic possess the typical weakness of a Human/Witch. Relationships Hayzyl Chamberlain Dominic and Hayzyl Dominic left town before Hayzyl's birth but soon returned when Thomas asked her to protect his daughter. Thomas told Dominic that despite their differences, there was nobody else he would trust more with the life of his daughter. Dominic left Los Angeles, with Hayzyl and became her guardian; he often told Hayzyl stories of her birth and how her her parents sent her away to be safe. Dominic and Hayzyl returned to Los Angeles after Esther found them. Elizabeth Blackwell Dominic and Elizabeth Elizabeth and Dominic's bond remain strong during the rest of the series until they were separated due to Dominic's sacrificing himself to save his family. But Elizabeth's memory of him was kept alive because of her mother telling Elizabeth about her father such as his loyalty to his family, his love for her and his interests that she now shares with him. They were reunited after five years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, they shared a lovely day together, it showing just how alike they are. Dominic shared stories from his long life, Elizabeth showed him her magic when she healed a butterfly and they painted together. Appearances *Evil in my Blood *Meet Your Maker Name * Dominic is an English masculine name and comes from the Late Latin name "Dominicus", meaning "of the Lord". This name was traditionally given to a child born on Sunday. The name is also primarily used by Catholics. *Blackwell is a habitational name from any of various places, for example in Cumbria, Derbyshire, County Durham, Warwickshire, and Worcestershire, named Blackwell, from Old English blæc 'black', 'dark' + wæll(a), well(a) 'spring', 'stream'. See Also